


Never Worked Before Now

by internalunrest



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internalunrest/pseuds/internalunrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an anon prompt I saw on tumblr. Basically, Frank tells Gerard how to fuck him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Worked Before Now

It had never really worked before. The things Frank wanted, people just couldn’t quite get right. That wasn’t for lack of trying though. It hurt Frank pretty bad when he broke it off with James, but it just wasn’t working. James would try so hard, Frank knew, but his headspace wasn’t right, he would get too floaty to do what Frank needed to be done. He had pretty much resigned himself to not having a sexually fulfilling relationship, ever. He even considered calling James, giving it another try, Frank would just need to ignore what he really wanted.  
Meeting Gerard was like coming in contact with a freight train. But in a good way. If such a thing can be considered positive.  
First off, the dude is gorgeous. His long black hair frames his face in a way that is so subtly feminine, yet his brows and jawline work together to produce a guy who is just _pretty_. He’s got that cute little sharp nose and that dumb, dorky pinky that sticks out just a little too far and this cute little giggle that Frank just can’t get over.  
Second, Gerard is great. He gets along with Frank. He doesn’t back down when they get into arguments about the best zombie movie of all time (Gerard says Night of the Living Dead because it’s the original, but Frank says Dawn of the Dead is better because all the kinks got worked out after the first one). His brother is just as awesome, and their mom is always great, sending Frank home with tons of leftovers and knowing glances between himself and her oldest (Sunday’s at the Way household are routine at this point). Gerard listens to great music, and he’s always doodling some shit on the sleeve of Frank’s coffee that makes Frank’s heart kinda flutter.  
For quite a while, neither of them said anything about the.. _thing_ between them, though they both knew it was there. It took Gerard getting clean for Frank to decide that he should say something, and evidently Gerard had done the same. Though, Gerard didn’t really say anything, he more threw himself at Frank as soon as he came through the door one night, pinning him to the wall with his body and kissing the shit out of him. Initially taken aback, Frank had a million thoughts running through his head, but then Gerard’s warm tongue swiped gently across Frank’s lower lip, and he was done for.  
When he felt Gerard’s hard on pressing against his thigh, he broke the kiss and looked directly into the eyes of the man before him, licked his lips, and murmured, in a low voice, “Get on your knees for me.”  
Frank thought maybe it was a fluke, that Gerard did as he was told (and with enthusiasm) because it was in the heat of the moment, and it’s hot getting told what to do sometimes, and that it wouldn’t be able to happen all the time.  
Frank was wrong. Gerard seemed to follow instruction happily each time, no matter what Frank’s request, and he would give Frank this look, okay, blinking at him with big round eyes while he crooked his fingers “a little harder,” or took Frank “as far in as you can, come on, yeah, just like that, fuck-“ or kissed “with more teeth, make me feel it,” and Frank just _knew_ , somehow, that it was going to work, that he’d finally found someone who worked with him in the bedroom as well as they did outside of it.  
Of course, they had to talk through some things, establish a safe word and everything, even though Gerard swore up and down that he’d “never need to use it, baby, I trust you.” Frank just wanted to be sure. He didn’t want to hurt him.  
This led them to what they have going on for them now. Gerard gives it to Frank, whatever “it” is that day, however he is instructed, and they both ignore Gerard’s leaking cock until Frank feels like giving it attention. If he decides it’s worth attention, that is. Which, in Gerard’s opinion, is equal parts hot and frustrating.

“Gerard,” Frank calls from the bathroom, tub filled with warm water.  
Gerard appears in the doorway only a couple beats later, lips quirking at the corners when he sees the full bath and Frank’s naked body, dark tattoos in stark contrast to paler skin. He raises his eyes to meet Frank’s, receiving a short nod, before he begins to strip himself down. Frank lowers himself into the bathtub and Gerard follows, positioning himself in the vee of Frank’s legs, back against his partner’s chest. They soak for about fifteen minutes, not speaking, while Frank massages Gerard’s shoulders, kisses his neck, scratches gently down his chest. He loves doing this. It helps to get Gerard into the right headspace, helps him zone in on just the two of them and nothing else.  
“Don’t come,” Frank commands, in a gentle voice, before lowering his hands to work over Gerard’s semi-hard dick, bringing it to full attention. “You can make noise.”  
A slow sigh leaves Gerard at that, and he groans each time Frank flicks his thumb over the head, the water making everything slippery and warm. They do this until Gerard’s moans turn into short whining sounds, one right after the other as he gets close to his climax. Frank scrapes his teeth over the curve where Gerard’s neck turns into shoulder, and gives a few more strokes.  
“We’re gonna towel off and go to the bedroom.”  
Gerard nods, immediately standing to leave the tub. He hands a towel to Frank before beginning to dry himself with his own, being sure to get all the droplets he can find.  
In the bedroom, Frank has Gerard lay on his back while Frank climbs the bed after him. “You’re gonna eat me out,” he says simply, before straddling Gerard’s face. Gerard moves his hands up to open Frank up for himself, going right for his tight pink hole. His tongue rasps over the muscle, making Frank twitch. “Broad strokes. Don’t push,” he advises, head turned up to face the ceiling. Gerard does as he’s told, moving his tongue slowly over Frank’s entrance, his own dick twitching against his belly. Frank just barely cants his hips, his hands gripping the headboard. “Now push. Short licks.”  
Gerard’s tongue follows instruction, his tongue darting forward repeatedly. His breath is warm on the spit-slick area, sending a shiver up Frank’s spine.  
“Just like that, yeah, keep doing that, don’t fucking stop, fuck,” Frank encourages. To someone who didn’t know him, one might think that Frank might not even be enjoying himself, but Gerard knows the way Frank’s thighs are trembling ever so slightly, and the short puffs of breath Frank is letting out, and he knows that this is one of Frank’s favorite things to do in bed.  
Gerard’s cock is practically throbbing, but he’s so focused on Frank, trying to do exactly what he needs to be doing, trying to make Frank happy. “You’re so good, honey, so good,” Frank murmurs, and Gerard is slipping away from himself a little, his own dick becoming a faint urge in the background of everything that is Frank frankfrankfrank.  
After letting a ragged grunt slip from his chest, followed by a short “stop,” Frank pulls himself off of Gerard, moving down the man’s body. He looks into Gerard’s face, hands brushing back hair sticking to his cheeks. “You with me?” He asks, to which Gerard blinks and gives one nod, a slow smile pulling at the corners of his eyes. “Good. I wanna ride you. You’re not going to come.” Gerard nods again, more enthusiastically this time. “Tell me.”  
“I won’t come. Not until you tell me to. I want to, want you to ride me, I-“ Gerard starts, before cutting himself off. Frank gives him a look, one eyebrow raised, but they both know he didn’t give Gerard permission to say anything else, so they leave it. Frank presses his lips against Gerard’s, licking his way into his mouth before sucking on his lower lip, his hips grinding down. Gerard is holding his breath, Frank can tell.  
“Be as loud as you see fit,” he says, punctuating the command with one last peck, before he reaches over to the nightstand for lube. He coats his fingers with the stuff before reaching back behind himself and fucking himself on his own fingers. He’s still straddling Gerard, who’s watching Frank’s rotating hips with hungry eyes, his breaths coming in short and heavy. When he’s ready, Frank opens a condom with his teeth. He knee-walks down Gerard’s body so that he’s got full access to his dick and puts the condom on Gerard slowly, watching his face as he does so. Gerard lets out a small groan, his eyes rolling upwards before they close. Frank’s eyes skate down Gerard’s exposed body, drinking in all that light skin, soft, pink nipples, the dark patch of hair at the base of his cock. Jesus. Frank is so gone.  
Frank moves back up Gerard’s body, positioning himself over his dick. He lines it up before sinking down slowly, his hands moving to press on Gerard’s chest as he fills himself with his cock. He lets out a breath once he’s lowered himself all the way down, closing his eyes. When he opens them he sees Gerard, who is the perfect picture of sex. His lips are red and wet around his open mouth, his chin is tilted up, hair a mess, and his fingers are digging into the sheets, his whole body tense. Frank shifts a little. A small smirk finds his face at the effect he’s having on Gerard. It never seems to get old.  
“Open your eyes. Don’t close them again,” Frank tells Gerard, before he starts up a steady pace, bouncing himself up and down. Gerard’s eyes rake over Frank’s body, and Frank loves it. He keeps up his movements until his thighs begin to ache, loving the way Gerard’s moans get louder each time he’s buried all the way inside. Frank eventually brings himself up and off Gerard’s cock, receiving an answering grunt of loss from the man below him.  
“Finger me,” he tells Gerard as he wraps his hand around his own cock. He spreads precome around with his palm, making the slide that much smoother as Gerard’s nimble fingers find their way to his hole. “Two,” Frank clarifies, and Gerard pushes two fingers into him, warm and unforgiving. “You know what I want,” mutters Frank, his fingers moving their tight circle up and down his flushed cock. Gerard whimpers a little, his fingers moving to find the right spot. He gets there in almost record time, stroking over the spot until Frank is shaking, his breath coming in quick gasps. “Fuck, yeah, that’s so good baby, so good,” he says, his voice getting higher with each word, until he’s unraveling, coming in hot spurts over Gerard’s chest and belly. Gerard removes his fingers, moving his hands to grip Frank’s thighs and hold on as he watches.  
Frank takes a moment to bring his breathing closer to normal. He then moves off of Gerard, leaning forward to press a kiss to his sweaty temple. “Go clean yourself up.”  
Gerard does as he’s told, coming back into the bedroom a few moments later. He stands next to the bed, cock still hard between his legs, and Frank’s mouth practically waters. He moves to the end of the bed, making a ‘come here’ motion with his hands. “I want you to jack yourself off,” he says, and positions himself so that he’s half crouching, his face at the level of Gerard’s hard-on. “I want you to come in my mouth.”  
A groan rips up through Gerard’s chest, and he reaches to take hold of his cock. His hand works himself over quickly. He flicks his wrist at the end, gives himself a squeeze at the base, and it doesn’t take more than a handful of strokes before he’s coming hot onto Frank’s tongue. Frank swallows it all, licking over the sensitive head to see Gerard shiver, but he doesn’t pull away. “Such a good boy,” he says, turning big eyes to look up at Gerard. He’s met with a happy smile and a slightly dazed look in the eyes.  
“Lay with me,” he says, before scooting up the bed and over to his side. Well. The middle. Same thing.  
Gerard crawls into the bed beside Frank, stretching out onto his side, his head resting on an arm stretched towards the headboard. Frank moves himself into Gerard’s space, curling up against his chest as well as he can. He fits his hand between them, against the soft skin of Gerard’s belly that he doesn’t like to show people. Frank loves the way it gives when pressed against, the soft pale tone of skin. He smiles a little to himself, tucking his head under Gerard’s chin.  
They lay there with sweat drying between them for probably about twenty minutes, wrapped up in each other, before Gerard lifts his hand to Frank’s hair. He scritches Frank’s scalp gently, coaxing the smaller man to look up into his face. “Hey,” Frank almost whispers.  
Gerard smiles. “Hey.”  
“You are such a good lay,” Frank jokes. A giggle bubbles up in his chest when Gerard laughs, loud and weird, shoving playfully at Frank’s shoulder. He then leans down and captures Frank’s mouth in a kiss that’s slow and sweet and means that he loves him. He loves Frank and he loves what they do and how they work together. Frank gets it. He kisses back, trying to communicate the same sentiment. Their lips move against each other for a while, lazily, before they break apart.  
“What do you want for dinner tonight?” Frank asks, hooking one leg over Gerard’s hip.  
Gerard shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. I’m thinking tacos though.”  
Frank smiles and kisses Gerard once more before sitting up. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I fucked up anything please let me know! Please give kudos if you liked it, each one fills my heart with a little bit of joy and I feel less empty inside.  
> Kidding, of course. About the empty part. Haha


End file.
